Sigmund the Sorcerer
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for Kyle's rival of the same name. Sigmund the Sorcerer is episode 17a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season one. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Sigmund (debut) *Oz (cameo) *Classmates (cameo) Voice Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle *Jeff Glen Bennett as Sigmund and Necronomicon *Josh Duhamel as Oz Plot Everyone is excited to see Sigmund the Sorcerer, except for Kyle, who went to Milkweed Academy for Wizards with Sigmund and is his rival. Sigmund says that he will like to meet up with Kyle at Kyle's house at 6 pm. Back at Kyle's house, Kyle is worried that Sigmund will show him up like Sigmund did to his birthday, when Sigmund threw a party on the same day on the moon. Fanboy and Chum Chum agreed to be Kyles elf assistants for the night so Kyle can impress Sigmund. Sigmund then arrives on a griffin and is impressed to see Kyles elf assistants (Fanboy and Chum Chum dressed as elves). While Sigmund and Kyle eat in Kyles dining room, Sigmund asks Kyle why the food isn't serving itself to Sigmund when it should be "enchanted". Soon the turkey comes to life and when Kyle looks up, Fanboy is shown making the turkey look like its enchanted. Sigmund admits that he is very impressed with Kyle by saying enchanted food and Fanboy and Chum Chum say dont forget about Kyle's assistants. Kyle says he will be lost without them. Sigmund wants to buy Kyle's assistants (Fanboy and Chum). At first Kyle refuses, but when Sigmund tells Kyle he can get him back into Milkweed, Kyle accepts and goes to pack his things. Sigmund tells Fanboy and Chum Chum that they are his new DIT's (Dazzle in Training). Fanboy and Chum Chum decide to do their training. Kyle comes back and sees Fanboy and Chum Chum strapped together with dynamite. Sigmund tells Kyle that he was going to explode Fanboy and Chum Chum. Kyle tells Sigmund he can't blow them up and admits that they are not his assistants or elves, they are his friends. Sigmund laughs and says he's leaving, only to hear Kyle say, "See you at Milkweed?" Sigmund says to Kyle, "You've been dazzled," and poofs away. Fanboy tells Kyle not to feel bad, at least he and Chum Chum are his friends. Kyle agrees and Chum Chum says, "Group hug". With the THE END title, they explode with Fanboy and Chum Chum saying, "You've been dazzled," and Kyle saying, "You make it so difficult." Gallery 'Title Card' 4177327506 7618c998b9.jpg 4177326484_fed1869948_z.jpg 4176566831_baccc04a4f_z.jpg 4177324992_b687f466d6_z.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Allusions Trivia *Based on Kyle's dialogue, this episode takes place one day after his birthday, implying that he's now 12 years old. *Third episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first two were "Wizboy" and "Chicken Pox". *Sigmund makes his debut in this episode. *First time Kyle is seen on the title card with his mouth open; the prevous ones feature him with his mouth closed. *During the scene where Fanboy is introducing himself and Chum Chum to Sigmund, he mentioned that Sigmund carved a pumpkin with his mind in the Halloween Special. In the script, Fanboy says "That Halloween Special, where you carved a pumpkin with your mind..." but in the actual episode, he only says "That Halloween Special, you carved a pumpkin with your mind..." Perhaps the "where you" part was removed due to the time limit for an episode. *If you look closely at Kyle when he drinks from his teacup, you can see that his pinkie is raised. People often raise their pinkies when drinking to help them balance the cup. *This is the only episode so far in which a wizard other than Kyle uses magic, but Kyle does not use magic at all the entire episode. In this case, Kyle does not use magic in the episode, but Sigmund does for most of it. *This is the first episode to limit Oz's appearance to a cameo. *During the episode, harpsichord music is heard for almost all of it, most likly to hint that a wizard is on the screen for most of it. *This episode shows that Fanboy and Chum Chum watch Sigmund's show every week. This is ironic, as they weren't seen watching the show. Perhaps they watched the show on a day that didn't occur in the previous episodes. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum check out Sigmund's griffin, right when Sigmund says "That's unexpected" his brows merge together to form a unibrow. This could mean he is showing Kyle off with a snobby attitude. *Starting this episode, Kyle is usually much more friendly and less mean to Fanboy and Chum Chum than before. *First episode to feature Milkweed Acadamy, although only part of it was shown. Goofs *Before Kyle throws Necronomicon out of the scene, Necronomicon smiles very quickly. *As Chum Chum walks offscreen and slams into something while a tire bounces through the scene, Kyle is standing to his left. When Sigmund starts talking to Kyle, he turns from the right. *When Fanboy makes the turkey come to life with the marionette, the strings do not appear. When the camera zooms in on the turkey, it has the strings for the rest of the scene. *On the title card, look closley and you'll see Kyle's cape is red instead of black. Also, Sigmund's hair part is on the left instead of the right. *In some scenes, Fanboy's eyebrows are over his elf hat, due to the fact that his eyebrows are disembody-animated. *Most of Sigmund's dialogue is transcribed into how Germans pronounce it. The captions list Sigmund's dialogue in the American pronunciation. *When Cloud Sigmund shows up, the background colors go to a pink hi-light, but after Cloud Sigmund says "Wrong, ze real Sigmund is over zere" the background colors are back to normal in the next shot on. *When Kyle says "What are they, giving out free samples of fake doo-doo?" look closley and you can see his left eyebrow pass through his bangs for a single frame. *While Kyle is saying "Off to Milkweed, with a suitcase full of lifelong dreams and sweater vests." he manipulates from smiling to frowning and back very quickly. *Kyle's ear tilts upward as Fanboy whispers to him. *After Kyle is halted by the thunder arrival of Cloud Sigmund, he is far away from the line, but in the next shot he is back with the line again. Time may have passed, though. *As Kyle admitts to Sigmund that Fanboy and Chum Chum are his friends, the fringes on Sigmund's right sleeve are white. *The first time Cloud Sigmund speaks, there is an echo in his dialogue. The second time, no echo is heard. *Sigmund arrives at Kyle's house on his griffin, but he later teleports himself home and doesn't even take his griffin. However, he might have teleported himself to his griffin before going home. *After the mob sees Cloud Sigmund, they are in line, but when the real Sigmund appears and throughout the rest of the scene, they are not in line anymore. *When Cloud Sigmund says "Zank you, zank you, you are too kind" Sigmund is in the middle of the sidewalk, but in the very next shot, he is off center to the right. *As F&C use Kyle to knock the crowd out of the way, Sigmund is seen with a pencil and clipboard. Then, when the crowd is completly gone, Sigmund puts the pencil and clipboard behind his back, but in the next shot, they disappear and never return. *When Kyle runs off from the line only to be stopped by the arrival of Cloud Sigmund, look closely and you can see a white light flash in his eyes for a single frame. This may not be an error, however, as it seems to be special effect of him actually seeing the light even though it's off-camera. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Kyle Category:Sigmund Category:Birthday Episodes